Baby Steps
by bclove
Summary: Blair learns that she really is pregnant and leaves for France to have the baby, and then enters Chuck. This story is about teen pregnancy and how these two learn to mature, and learn to love each other for the sake of their child. Set after 1x13.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone & i'm very sorry for the delay on updating for the story **Remember **Not to worry though **Remember** is still up and running and i will post an update asap. i've been very busy with school and finals and all of that and have been having a bit of writers block for that particular story. But once again not to worry i will post an update soon!

Until then i have started another Blair & Chuck story that i hope you guys will love. please be patient though, this story will take lots of time and research in order to make it right.

please keep reviewing i love all of your reviews, they inspire me! thankyou & enjoyy!

* * *

**Baby Steps** Chapter 1

"How did it all happen?" She whispered sullenly, almost breathlessly. Her vision was distorted, blurry from her tears. They were also bloodshot and her face had paled as well, sometime during her breakdown.

From the other side of the desk, the woman sat there with her head cocked to the side, portraying a face of deep concern. "Ms. Waldorf I take it that this wasn't planned."

Blair Waldorf kept her eyes glued to the floor. She used whatever physical strength was in her to put her arms on the armrests and lift her body into a straighter, more comfortable position. Instead she failed miserably, missing the armrests completely and letting her weak limbs admit defeat as they fell to the side of her lifelessly. She than lifted her hand slightly and wiped the stray tear that cascaded down her face. "No." she murmured.

Blair had never been in shock like this before. If she hadn't been in such a hysterical daze right now, she would probably take note of the woman's nametag, request her to run the tests a few more times and than mock her for asking such a question. _Was this planned? Of course this wasn't planned! Anyone coming to Plan Parenthood did not plan a pregnancy, never mind the irony in its title. What teenager wanted to have a baby? _

"Ms. Waldorf I know this is a lot of weight to be carrying on your shoulders right now, but I am here to inform you of all your options right now."

Blair snapped out of her daze and looked up, her eyes still flooded with tears, her voice still weak and quivering. "What options?"

Her mind was set in motion once again. She was a smart girl; she could not just sit here like a zombie and cry her life away. That would only occupy time, and time wasn't the answer in this situation. Time would lead her to have this baby.

Right now she needed to use her intelligence to process every little word this woman was about to tell her. She had options. But what options exactly? The option she wanted was to not have gotten pregnant in the first place.

"Well during the first three months of pregnancy, you have the option to get an abortion. But only in those first three months because the baby hasn't truly developed at that point."

Blair tried to be strong at this very moment. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and exhaled. She finally read the woman's nametag. _Dorothy_ it read. _She did this for a living, listen to whatever she has to say, she knows what she's talking about_, Blair silently reminded herself.

The next few moments passed by as a blur again. Dorothy continued speaking, but Blair was lost again, staring intently at the floor while her mind drifted elsewhere and her emotions coursed through her. No matter how hard Blair willed herself to be strong she just couldn't. She couldn't stop the tears from forming; she couldn't stop the migraine that was forming in the center of her head. She couldn't take back the pregnancy. Whether or not she agreed to have an abortion she would live with the fact that she was indeed impregnated at seventeen.

Than suddenly she tried to trace back all of the recent events that had happened over the last few weeks. A little over a month ago she had sex with Chuck. The strangest thing was she swore that they were wearing a condom. They had the numerous times afterward. About a week ago she had sex with Nate Archibald. But it was so slow, so intense; Blair remembered seeing Nate peel off the condom afterward. There was no way. But somehow Blair prayed that it was Nate's while the realistic side of her mind, questioned that factor.

Blair shook her head as the events of yesterday came back to her. She took the pregnancy test and it read positive. She cried and then threw up, then called Serena and lied to her telling her that it was negative. She bit her lip so hard it almost bled after she told the lie. She remembered kicking the garbage pail near her and throwing her vintage glass vase on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces as she once again sunk on the floor crying hysterically, but ultimately leading her body to the toilet bowl again making herself dry heave and then throw up any of the remains in her stomach. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tired, her bulimic ways would not rid her of the baby.

Then the downfall of her reputation at school, it was enough to make her feel even worse. Jenny's abrupt sense of power and cockiness, the break-up with Nate, and then the worst of the entire day.

She knew he would be at the bar, and she walked there with a grim expression, her head hanging low, a pit forming in her stomach. The one person she was actually considering _telling._ But before she could manage to really tell him the truth, she started off the conversation by accusing him of ruining her. Apparently it set everything off and he attacked her brutally, with his harsh words and accusations. She had come there to tell him to help her, to ask him what to do. She came to admit that if she was pregnant the child _could_ be his. But she screwed it up. And so did he.

After Blair was done zoning out she looked up at Dorothy, and there was a silent understanding when Dorothy's look of deep concern told Blair that even she knew that Blair's mind was elsewhere.

"You are very stressed my dear. You need to help yourself relax before you make any decisions." Dorothy told her calmly.

Blair inhaled deeply and folded her hands primly in her lap. The tears were still falling from her doe eyes, but had subsided to a gentle oozing, for she was not hysterical anymore. Now she was ready to talk about her real options. There was one thing that she needed to know.

"Dorothy," she said her voice gentle, still fragile, her eyes finally meeting the woman's respectively, this time truly asking for an important answer, not just help. "How far along am I?"

Dorothy shuffled through the paper on her clipboard and then looked up at Blair with a blank stare but kept her voice entirely monotone and professional. "Ms. Waldorf I would say you are about six weeks along the way."

Blair closed her eyes and for the next few minutes the tears did not stop. Now she knew. "Thank you." She replied weakly.

* * *

Serena Van der Woodsen closed her cell phone shut, after a long and intimate conversation with her boyfriend, Dan Humphrey. She sat herself at the edge of her queen sized bed and fell back slowly, enjoying the feel of the soft but firm mattress underneath her. The stress of worrying for Blair was truly getting to her and it seemed that right now all she really needed was rest.

It was strange because Blair had called Serena before school only the day before and told her that everything was okay, that she wasn't pregnant. Serena had been ecstatic but then it turned out that the day would be the worst for Blair. She hadn't shown up for school today, and with all of the drama and the rejection thrown on Blair, it eventually caused them to get into a fight, and now they weren't talking.

Serena hated when her and Blair were fighting because for the most part there was really no point. Blair was so angry and upset about everything that Serena should have expected her to lash out at even _her._

Nate had broken up with her. All of Blair's friends at school had ditched her, and Blair's mother wasn't exactly the warm and loving kind. Serena raked her hands over her face and exhaled loudly. _Blair is probably all alone right now_, Serena thought guiltily.

Just then her phone rang. Serena flipped onto her stomach and reached over to the nightstand where she grabbed her flashing cell phone. It was Blair.

She flipped it open instantly. "Blair? Hi I've been meaning to talk to you." Serena answered anxiously.

Instead there was a long silence on the other end of the line. Finally she heard Blair's voice, and it was unusually low.

"Serena I need you to meet me somewhere." She said flatly.

* * *

Serena ran to her.

Ran to her in such a way that was athletically extravagant, but given the adrenaline and the title as a best friend who didn't want the worst to come, Serena would have ran ten times faster if she had to.

The cold was striking and felt like a million knives stabbing Serena's face as she ran dutifully to Blair who was clasping her red wool coat shut and observing the men loading her Louis Vuitton luggage onto the helicopter.

"Blair…" Serena said sulkily as she faced Blair.

Blair turned around to meet her friend's worried expression.

"I called your house because you weren't answering your cell and your mom said you were leaving for France tonight." Serena stated worriedly.

"Well she has a big mouth." Blair said trying to remain strong, and rolling her eyes for effect.

"B, I'm your best friend, she was shocked I didn't know."

"Well now you do. I was going to tell you _eventually_."

"B, what I know is how you felt when I left without telling you."

Blair looked at her and tried to hold her tears back. Part of Blair called her over to say goodbye and to tell her that it would be a while before they saw each other again. But it was hard, it was so hard that Blair wondered if it would have been easier to just leave without saying goodbye the way Serena once had.

"Stay. Don't let some stupid scandal make you run away like it did me. Like it does everyone in our world." Serena said half smiling, reaching out to Blair to rub her wool covered arm.

Blair let the tears fall from her eyes. "Everything's horrible. My whole life is falling apart."

"So rebuild it-- "

"Serena it's not that simple…I can't anymore." Blair whimpered looking down.

Serena took a step closer and grabbed Blair's small hand. "B what aren't you telling me?"

After a few moments Blair looked up, breaking down, letting her tears fall faster and hysterically. Serena immediately embraced her and Blair wrapped her arms around her tightly, and eagerly.

Serena rubbed her chocolate locks. "Shh Blair please, stay and tell me everything."

"Serena I'm pregnant." She said softly into Serena's golden locks.

A weird sensation fell over Serena as Blair mumbled the words. Suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stuck up as a chill ran down her spine just as Blair's hot tears absorbed into her hair during their embrace.

Serena then moved to let go and looked Blair in the face. "W-What?"

Blair nodded still crying. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You're really pregnant?" Serena asked softly, a little uneasily.

Blair nodded and used her glove covered hands to wipe her moist cheeks. "I had to go to the doctor I didn't believe it when I took the test myself. I freaked out…I…I didn't know what to do." She finished off helplessly.

Serena's lips had parted during the brief explanation. She was at a loss of words; she knew that Blair was definitely pregnant now if she had gone to the doctor. She _had_ to leave.

Blair took a step closer to Serena and grabbed both her hands. "I have to go S. I've thought about it already and I don't think I can have an abortion…I just can't. And I can't have the baby here…I need to go far…far away." She whispered.

Serena began to cry and she hugged Blair once more before both heard the man behind them.

"Ms. Waldorf, it's time to go." He said sternly.

Blair looked at Serena one last time and Serena half smiled. "Do you want me to come with you?" she offered generously.

"I do…but we both know you can't. I won't be gone forever S, I'll come back… I promise. I love you." She said sadly before hugging her friend for the final time.

"I want you to call and write to me everyday, I want to hear how you're doing and I'll come and visit you often, I promise B. I love you." Serena finished off strongly.

The next few moments passed by as some sort of blur. There were times when both girls had parted, but this parting was one that put them both in a melancholy mood. It was like kissing a family member goodbye; it was like letting someone go. It was like letting a part of them go.

Serena watched helplessly as Blair got onto the helicopter and as it elevated higher a pit formed inside of her stomach. Serena began to cry again but tried to pull herself together all at the same time. Just then she realized that she hadn't asked Blair the most important question: _Whose baby was it?_

As the helicopter took off and Blair felt further and further away, Serena swore she would never again witness an innocent and pretty face like that of her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Serena cried for her because Blair was the one meant to live life successfully, go to Yale, get married and have children, _later_ in life. Not now. Now wasn't the time.

Serena wiped away the last tear and she wished away the image of Blair's terrified and nervous face. _Blair wasn't ready for this. Blair wasn't ready for a pregnancy_. Just at that moment Serena realized that for teenagers this seemed to be something like a disaster, but the privilege of being impregnated and having a child, is really just a blessing. Just like how her mother told her, children were conceived out of pure passion.

And just like that, Serena half smiled, when she realized just whose baby Blair was carrying.

* * *

As Blair relaxed into the helicopter and put her hand against her flat stomach, she tried to make sense of the second heartbeat dwelling inside of her. She then put her hand against the window and looked down at Serena who was still standing there looking up to her waving. Once the helicopter was in the air, Serena only seemed like a small dot on the ground, but from where Blair sat, she could feel the tears still pouring from Serena's beautiful eyes.

Blair's face suddenly ached from all of the crying and the sensation of her tears freezing onto her porcelain skin in the bitter cold. Just then when she thought all of her tears had come to an end, she put both hands over her belly and looked down, reminding herself of the truth.

"Goodbye Chuck." She whispered sadly to herself as the helicopter set off the JFK, and as she neared France with his unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Serena turned her head swiftly and widened her eyes at the sound of his brisk tone. "What do you mean?" Serena said innocently, trying her best to sound oblivious and flaky.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where is Blair? Did she disappear off the face of this earth, dearest sister?" Chuck Bass stated loudly in the courtyard of St. Judes and Constance Billard. His voice was so stern and loud that a few heads had even turned to see what the commotion was about.

Serena stood up from the empty table she sat at, gathered her books and shoved them into her suede tote. "Basically." She said sadly before walking away from him.

Chuck Bass wasn't the type of man who let his questions go answered. Without another thought he chased after Serena and walked side by side with her, to her complete and utter annoyance.

"You know where she is. I want to know what happened."

Serena rolled her eyes and kept her pace quick. "Chuck aren't you the reason her social life is destructed? What does it matter, I highly doubt you are looking for her to apologize."

Chuck snickered. "Well it's been weeks since I've seen her and she's not in school. She's _gone_. I checked the school system and she isn't registered here anymore, in fact the office wasn't able to tell me what school she was even at now. So please by all means, try again and act like you know nothing."

Serena turned her head to the side in shock and stopped dead in her tracks. "Stalker much?"

"What can I say? I know something's up because even with all of the rumors and details about Blair's sex life out in the open, you and I both know that _thee_ Blair Waldorf wouldn't run away and hide, she would come back and fight."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Who knows? Maybe you took your toll on her."

Chuck raised his hands and closed his eyelids shut, frustrated. "Serena you're her best friend, you _have_ to know."

"And remind me again why you need to? You're not her friend _or_ her boyfriend. Maybe you never were." Serena finished off bitterly before walking away quickly.

Chuck couldn't argue his point much there. As Serena sauntered away, Chuck was left standing outside alone as the bells rang for the next period. In reality Chuck was faced with the truth that perhaps he was never _either _to Blair.

* * *

"You're not even going to tell me?" Erik Van der Woodsen said in complete shock.

Serena jiggled the mouse to her Apple Mac computer and finished off the e-mail she was writing to Blair. Once she was sure it was sent, she then deleted the file for safety, turned off the program and closed her laptop. With Chuck snooping around nowadays she wasn't sure what to expect from him. He was crazy enough to hire the CIA or have her phone calls and internet line tapped.

Serena turned around and kept her face emotionless. "Don't take it offensively, but I can't."

"Serena you tell me everything!" Erik said, offended.

"But this isn't something that is like some little rumor, this is huge and it's concerning my best friend. I'm not telling anyone, not even Dan. And to my dissatisfaction you and Chuck are extremely close now that we live under the same roof. I can't risk anything."

"I wouldn't tell Chuck anything you didn't want me to. Don't you trust me?" Erik said as he leaned up from his sister's bed.

"I trust you." Serena said earnestly, standing up and walking over to sit right at Erik's side on her silk covered bed. "I just made a promise to her. I-I can't."

Erik looked at her and than put his hand over hers. "Me and Chuck aren't close the way you and I are. You are my real sister. Besides you haven't been yourself lately, it's like you're keeping something hidden."

Serena nodded and looked away, truly plagued.

"Let's do what we used to do when we were little. We can talk about everything in code, or like say things without actually saying it." Erik said giddily.

Serena laughed. "Maybe."

"Maybe as in, yes?"

"Fine. Whatever just go."

"Blink for a yes or are we just gonna nod and stuff?" Erik said.

"Nod I guess."

"So Blair's not in Constance anymore?"

Serena shook her head no.

"Where is she?" Erik asked stupidly.

Serena threw up her hands. "Um these need to be yes or no questions. Hello?"

Erik chuckled and then nodded. "Is she gone for good?"

Serena gave him the I-Don't-Know gesture.

"Is she gone because of the whole gossip girl thing?"

Serena shook her head no.

Erik's lips parted as he nodded. "Wow, I totally thought that was the reason. Um…is she even in the city?"

Serena shook her head no.

"The state?"

Serena's head moved from right to left again.

"The country?" Erik joked.

But Serena shook her head no, seriously.

Erik's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Serena pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Are you the only one she told, that she was going away?"

Serena nodded.

"Not even her mom knows the real reason why?"

She shook her head no.

Erik thought about what Serena said before about Chuck being obsessed with finding out about Blair. Then he recalled the brief history between the two.

"Does Chuck have something to do with this?" Erik asked timidly.

Serena looked away and fidgeted her hands as her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Erik turned around and observed the closed door. "Serena come on, you already gave me some answers. Chuck's not even gonna be home for a while. Can you just speak?" he said anxiously.

"Kids, dinnertime." They both heard Lily shout from the other room.

Serena stood up quickly. "Maybe." She said softly.

Erik nodded, knowing that she was answering to his question prior to his explosion.

"But she's gonna come back right? Do you even know when?"

Serena nodded once as she walked near the door she stuck her head out to see if anyone was trying to listen. She then paused and after a few moments turned to look back at her brother. She looked back at Erik with serious eyes. "Maybe after 9 months." She replied gently and then exited the room as Erik's jaw dropped the floor.

* * *

"So Serena, I spoke with Eleanor a few days ago, and she informed me that Blair is finishing her semester in France!" Lily Van der Woodsen said exasperated, at the large Oakwood dinner table.

Serena stared down at her food and gulped as she dropped her fork noisily on the porcelain plate. The very moment Lily finished her sentence, Chuck appeared in the room with his Jack Spade messenger bag tucked under his shoulder.

"Evening everyone." He said with a smirk as he stared down Serena.

"Charles." Bart said gruffly as Chuck took his usual spot at the dinner table. Lily smiled up at him as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Once Chuck was seated and Serena looked up, their eyes met in an awkward, but tense stare down.

"So Blair is residing in France now, imagine that." Chuck stated out loud. He grinned to himself, now feeling accomplished that he had learned the information.

Serena winced and closed her eyes. Erik gulped as he took a sip of his drink and tried not to look at Chuck. He was sworn to secrecy by his sister to not ever repeat the truth he had recently learned.

"You can imagine my shock too." Lily stated.

"Well perhaps it's a good idea. It's a terrific learning experience. Charles perhaps if you didn't do so poorly in French, you could study abroad too." Bart said as he put his elbows up on the table, clasped his hands together and stared down his son.

Chuck half smiled and then met Serena's eyes. "Actually I'm doing quite well in French now; perhaps I can take you up on that offer."

"We'll see about that." Serena muttered bitterly.

Lily dropped her utensil and looked at Serena intently. "Serena, is something bothering you?"

"No mom." Serena said rolling her eyes, before glancing at Erik who looked extremely uncomfortable. She met her mother's eyes again and tried to force a smile. "I just miss Blair, that's all." It wasn't a complete lie. Even though Serena had Dan, Constance wasn't the same without her. No wonder why Blair had freaked out by her own disappearance a year ago.

Lily reached across the table and tried to pat Serena's hand. "Well it's alright, you two have spent time apart before. It's just so sudden that's all, I expected that something was wrong, not that Eleanor would admit it out loud." Lily pointed out.

"Perhaps something did go wrong…" Chuck taunted, before taking a sip of his drink.

Serena tried kicking him under the table. "No, nothing's wrong. She just took the necessary step to study aboard; it looks excellent for her college application. You know how much that would please Yale." She finished off smoothly. She glared at Chuck. If their parents hadn't been at the dinner table she would have said something mocking like, _well something did go wrong and you Chuck had everything to do with it._

Lily smiled. "Well she's right. If you weren't seeing Dan, perhaps you could have gone with her."

Serena forced another smile with all of her lying; she was working up a nervous sweat. "I was planning on visiting her soon actually, if that would be alright."

Lily stopped smiling. "Serena darling, the wedding will be here before you know it, I would prefer if you could stick around."

"Now now, let's not worry about this now, I'm sure we'll hear and see from Blair soon, as for the wedding let's not worry about the arrangements, Serena of course will be present." Bart said briskly.

The family finished off the rest of their dinner in awkward silence. Erik gave Serena a soft smile, and as Serena smiled back encouragingly, she couldn't help but feel funny because she knew that Chuck was now watching her every move, and listening to her every word.

* * *

**Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and I have finally got the scoop on the scandal that had jaws dropping. Looks like our dethroned Queen B has packed up her things and decided to study aboard in France. Running from our mistakes are we now? Last time I checked no Waldorf gives up without putting up a fight. And studying abroad? That isn't fooling anyone B. The truth will come out just like it did last time. Just remember, you can run but you can't hide. **

**You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl. **

Chuck watched as Serena rolled her eyes and clasped shut her phone. He knew what message she had just received. He had only gotten it moments earlier and was more than proud to admit that he hadn't been the one to spill the beans about Blair's whereabouts. He was certain that Serena would find a way to blame him. She was trying her best to avoid him altogether, and Chuck had to admit, for both of them to live under the same roof, she was doing a pretty good job of avoiding him at all costs.

Chuck leaned up against the bookcase and kept his safe distance. He watched as Serena put the book on the counter and purchased it dutifully. Chuck rolled his eyes. Serena in a bookstore? Something was definitely up.

His duty as a stepbrother should have entailed him to watch out for his sister. The last time she was seen purchasing several pregnancy tests, Gossip Girl had spread the word instantly. Serena really should be more careful.

He stayed discreet and followed as Serena walked out. He knew better than to get into his limo and have the driver tail Serena. It seemed that nowadays even she knew better, and as soon as you saw the Lincoln Town car behind you, it meant that Chuck Bass was following you and up to no good.

He wasn't much of a walker, but being friendless and being obsessed with Blair Waldorf only helped him out as he consistently watched Serena's every move. He had to know what happened to Blair and why she had left. He just _had_ to.

To his surprise he was led to the post office where he followed in shortly after she entered. The corner he chose to watch from was perfect. Even if the blonde bombshell turned around it would be almost impossible to see him.

He watched as she spoke to the postal worker and picked out a box. She then removed the small book she had purchased minutes ago and placed it inside a fresh manilla colored package. Next she removed two pieces of paper from her bag and wrote down some information on the box and stuck the other paper in with the package. Once she was done paying the fee she looked around one last time to make sure no one was spying on her and revealing damaging information to Gossip Girl. Chuck smirked as he once again went unnoticed. Everything was going along _too_ perfectly.

Chuck waited several moments before walking up to the same worker that had just helped Serena. To his benefit the postal worker was a young blonde woman.

"Hello today, how may I help you?" she greeted him happily, flashing him a flirtatious smile. Not at all professional.

Chuck leaned onto the counter and grinned back at her. "Hi there, you just finished helping my sister, I'm afraid we forgot to include something in the package, would it be alright if I just could have it back for a moment?" he said smoothly.

The girl bit her lip nervously and looked around. "I'm really not permitted to do so, it is private postal property now."

Chuck leaned closer to her and flashed her, his winning smile again. "Like I said she's my sister, it's just a book we're sending to France, I'm positive that it doesn't contain any sort of checks or money that would make this illegal." He stated.

The girl nodded. "Well I believe you then; you seem to know the contents and where it's going, so let me go get it for you." she replied reluctantly.

"Thanks."

A mere minute later the girl handed him the package. Just behind him a line started to form.

"If you could excuse me sir, you could just take the package down there, do what you need to do, and bring it back so I can re-seal it for you. I need to help the next person." She said as she waved a customer to bring their mail up.

"Sure." He said happily and moved down.

Before opening the package he grabbed a random envelope nearby and used the postal company's pen to scribble down the mailing address on the package, before putting it into his pocket. Step one accomplished. He then carefully opened the package and the first thing that came to his vision was a letter in Serena's sloppy handwriting.

_B,_

_I miss you already and I hope you are doing well. I'm working on my mom letting me come visit you; it's just difficult with the wedding coming up and all. Not to worry about anything though, no one knows anything, not even Chuck although to your surprise, he is dying to find out what happened to you. I told you he always had it in for you. I do not want to stress you out but you really do need to tell him eventually, he does have a right to know. Anyways stay healthy and let me know when you've settled on a good doctor for the procedure. I thought it would be inappropriate to buy any gifts this early, but I thought this small gesture would help you out. It's in English, not French haha which is probably all you are used to seeing nowadays. Let me know how your dad is holding up with all of this happening. You know I love you._

_Love S_

Chuck narrowed his eyes and reread the letter a few times in confusion. Was Blair sick? Was that the big secret? Why was _he_ involved? What did _he_ have a right to know?

Just then he pushed the letter aside and stared down at the book for several moments before feeling lightheaded and letting his lips part in complete shock.

_What to Expect When your Expecting_, it read in big bold letters. And just like that, everything suddenly made sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Most girls would fear telling their father about their godforsaken accidental teen pregnancy. But Harold Waldorf wasn't like most fathers. In fact he was the more nurturing parent and the fact that he lived in a beautiful, economically thriving country such as _France_, it was so much easier for Blair to run to him with her problems. Well, one major problem in particular.

She had shown up on his doorstep weeks ago. Eleanor had informed him of course, but hadn't known the exact details for her daughter fleeing to Europe. Harold wasn't shocked at the suddenness of it all, Blair had learned impulsiveness from her mother, and he adored it about his daughter.

The country house was beautiful and Blair felt slightly better upon arriving there. She remembered feeling warm and tingly inside as her father's strong arms wrapped around her in a loving hug. Blair didn't let go of him while his arms embraced her and out of nowhere she began to cry hysterically onto his linen covered shoulder.

Then right there in his doorway, she spilled the truth to him. She had expected him to let go of her and to stare her hard in the face with distaste, and disgust but instead he remained silent and held onto her tighter whiling rubbing the back of her back.

"It's going to be alright." Were his first words. Blair cried even harder into the crook of his neck, because in a way she didn't understand how he could be so nurturing and calm about such a disaster.

She remembered how when he finally let go, he looked into her pretty face and smiled, and then led her and her luggage into his beautiful French home. Roman greeted her and soon after he was well informed of Blair's situation. But like the flaky idiot he was, he grabbed her tightly and congratulated her. Blair couldn't help but giggle at how gullible he was. Apparently in France, this was more than _okay_ to be knocked up at seventeen.

Blair was more than pleased that her father wasn't angry at her, but he still wanted to know the truth, about how it all happened.

"It's not Nate's." she had blurted out first.

His eyebrow had risen with that one. "Well then, whose is it?" Harold said softly as his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Roman had sat next to him, his face emotionless, probably because he was utterly confused.

She looked down. "Chuck Bass."

Harold smiled tightly. "Well now Blair, it's not all too bad at least its one of your friends." He propped for optimism.

Blair shook her head. "It's complicated now. I don't know…me and Nate didn't work out. But I guess me and Chuck didn't either..." She wasn't certain why at the time, but she had started to blab about the statistics of each relationship with each boy. In her head she was still completely confused. She loved Nate, but when he broke up with her, she knew for certain that it was really over, because forming inside her body was the constant reminder of a baby that was most likely _not_ his. But being with Chuck would be even more complicated, because they were never in a formal relationship to begin with. Where did it start? _How did it end?_

"Does Chuck know that you have his baby?" Roman said loudly breaking any silence, with his strong French accent.

"No." Blair mumbled to herself. Harold and Roman nodded.

Just then Blair kept her head down and began to cry all over again. "Daddy I'm sorry." She sobbed as she leant down and buried her face in her slender hands.

Harold immediately went to sit on the couch next to her. "Blair Bear, its okay. It really is okay."

"No it's not! You're just saying that daddy…you are ashamed you just don't want to put any more stress on me." She accused while choking on her tears.

"Blair I am not ashamed, nor disappointed. Everything is meant to happen, with good reason. The way Roman and I ended up together. Perhaps in life things don't seem to go the way they are supposed to or the way people would like it to happen, but they happen anyway. It is best to accept them. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud of you for coming to me; maybe we just would have wanted this to have happened later in life, but its happening now."

Blair calmed down slightly and nodded reluctantly. The truth was her father's words didn't seem like complete bullshit. Perhaps he was the perfect parent, and the perfect person to understand the situation. To him, it was a happening like him and Roman being _involved_, it was opposed and many thought it was shameful, but ultimately it was what was meant to be.

"I was careful daddy I was, I just think that maybe the worst happened—"

"Shh shh, I understand completely. Blair I am not looking down on you at all, you don't need to explain yourself. This is all just going to take some getting used to."

"I'm just in shock still that's all and-and I feel like I have no time to be in shock I feel like I need to start taking care of this baby, taking care of this responsibility."

"You do Blair, I'm glad you realize that. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Seven weeks I'd say." Blair stated as she wiped her moist cheeks.

Harold nodded. "Blair I'm going to have the housekeeper unpack your belongings and show you to your room. You need your rest right now, you need to calm down. Tomorrow we will start discussing everything we need to go over. I've done this before with your mother, when she was pregnant with you. We'll find doctors, we'll get books, and we'll start signing you up for classes to help make this process less scary. Does that sound okay?"

Blair half smiled and nodded.

"What do I do about mom…and _Chuck_?" she whispered timidly.

Harold didn't even have to ask what she was questioning, he immediately knew.

"You will eventually need to tell them, especially Chuck." He instructed. "Not right away if you aren't ready, we need to ease you into all of this. You need to be comfortable with everything, alright?"

She nodded stiffly.

That very night when Blair was tucked under her eyelet duvet cover, and prior to her closing her doe eyes and taking one last look at her gorgeously decorated room, the door opened slowly and Roman stuck his head in.

"Goodnight Blair." He said sweetly.

Blair beamed at him and lifted a hand to wave. "Your father really is proud of you."

Blair opened her eyes wider and propped her body up on her elbows. "Why?" she questioned curiously.

Roman took a step into the room. "Because you didn't make a choice to get rid of the baby."

Blair nodded. "It didn't feel right." She answered honestly.

Roman smiled at her. "You know Blair; a baby really is a blessing." He said.

Blair nodded and when Roman exited the room he shut the door quietly. Blair turned to her side and stared ahead, straight out of the ceiling to floor length window which showed her a hazy grayish lavender night sky, and a gleaming full moon. With all of the thoughts and wonders spurring through her mind, at first it seemed difficult to sleep. She reached out to the other pillow lying beside her and put her hand on its firm but soft surface. She closed her eyes sadly wishing that under these circumstances there was another body resting peacefully beside her. She wished for a male presence, wished for it to be a husband, wished for this to all be happening years later, in a time and place where it would all be alright.

* * *

The day after she arrived, her eyes had opened in a new way. She was in a new bed, a new place. But she sort of liked it. Her bed was comfortable, and she had slept like a baby, despite all of the stress on her shoulders and her feelings of discomfort prior to her falling asleep. The shades were pulled open and all that shone in was the bright morning sun.

She sat up slowly and stretched her thin arms above her head as she yawned. When she put her bare feet on the ground she felt a small cat rub its back against her shins.

She looked down and smiled. "Oh there you are kitty, daddy told me about you." She cooed, before using her hands to scoop up the small animal in her arms. She placed it on the bed and it rolled onto its back and purred.

Just then Harold Waldorf appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Daddy." Blair said sweetly while still petting the cat.

"Morning Bear. I see you like him."

"Yes." She said before looking up at him but then bringing her eyes down to her feet.

"Don't look away Blair, I told you I'm not ashamed of you." Harold said gently and Blair looked up at him sadly.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking, when I don't even say it?" Blair whispered.

Harold came deeper into her bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed. He put one arm around her shoulders. "Because you are my daughter and I love you, and nothing can ever make me stop loving you. Not even this."

Just then Blair's changing hormones began to act up, or maybe her true feelings began to seep through her eyes, for her head was now in her father's lap as she began to cry hysterically once again. "I feel so alone daddy." She mumbled under her tears, making it almost impossible for him to understand her.

"I'm right here." He said to her while stroking her head.

"I know but still I feel like something's missing right now. I feel like I'm having this baby alone." She sobbed.

Harold's eyes closed shut painfully. He knew exactly what Blair was mourning over now. Never mind the fact that this was happening to her during her youth, but in a way she truly was alone and Harold immediately knew what she was aching for.

"Do you miss him?"

Blair suddenly stopped crying and lifted her head up to look at him. "No. I mean I don't know, I never realized if I missed him or not."

"But do you need him right now?"

Blair's eyes lost her fathers again but after a few seconds she realized that it was okay to tell her father anything at this point. "Yes."

"At your age relationships seem complicated, you feel like you know everything there is to know about boys. But there are some positives in boys Blair. In everyone, even _him_." He said, reading her mind. Harold wasn't dumb. He lived in the Upper East Side long enough to hear about Chuck's reputation. "He doesn't know yet and when a man finds out he has a child, it's not so easy for him to walk away. He needs to know Blair."

Blair nodded stiffly. "But what if the truth scares him?"

"The truth will scare him. But it can't be scary for anyone as much as it is for you…and somehow I know you won't be scared for long, it's all going to work out."

"I'm going to tell him eventually. Just not today." Blair informed him at that moment.

"Whenever you're ready. Now come downstairs there's a healthy and nutritious breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

Blair truly realized she was pregnant. It was official. Well it had been officially for weeks, but now it was _really_ official. The morning sickness swept in right after breakfast and throughout the course of the day came back to haunt her, as well as the constant aches of her swollen and tender breasts.

Her father had kept his promise when he told her everything was going to be alright. He made numerous phone calls to various places concerning Blair's education. The truth was that it would be easier for her to be home schooled.

So it was settled everyday from nine to twelve o'clock she would have her share of school work delivered to her and she would complete it and be taught it by a professor sent straight from a local university. Blair felt at ease when she realized that she truly would be finishing her semester in France. She also felt much better when she realized it would only take up three hours of the day. France certainly had put up a competition to America, with its standard six hour schools days and mandatory physical education classes. Blair didn't have to waste her time with all of that now.

Next was the search for a doctor. For this Harold had suggested that Blair get showered and dressed because it isn't wise to choose your doctors over the phone. Blair did as she was told and hopped into the French shower. She wasn't used to the way the water spurred out at her or the feel of bathing in a new place. It was something that made her feel slightly-home sick. During the course of that shower she thought about her mother but then was quickly distracted when she looked down her body. Her stomach didn't puff out yet but her breasts certainly had. She went to cup them and see if they were still her perky 32B's but as soon as she touched them she hissed. They were tender all right.

Harold, Roman, and Blair were soon located in a town car that was driving straight down to Paris. Upon looking out the window and glancing at all the bright lights and beauties of Paris, Blair couldn't help but wonder what Serena was doing at that very moment. With the time distance Blair was a bit confused if she was a few hours behind or ahead. Irregardless Blair still wished the comfort of her best friend was right beside her. They always said they would go on crazy shopping sprees in Paris.

However her father had brought her back down to reality when he informed her of what business they had in Paris. And it didn't concern shopping sprees, or best friends, or fancy purses and stilettos. It was all about a pregnancy, all about the baby.

Blair sulked in the back of her seat and suddenly knew what it was to be lost and nervous all at the same time as they neared the foreign doctor's practice. It was really time for Blair to grow up now.

* * *

Chuck tapped the felt tip pen against the paper, nervously. Chuck couldn't remember a time when he had actually been nervous or was at a loss of words.

He then thumbed through his wallet and extracted the picture he had found hours ago, stashed away in an old box filled with family albums and pictures of all the Upper East Side children and memories of Chuck's mom. Bart had hidden and stored the boxes away as soon as Chuck's mom was gone. It took a lot for Chuck to go and look for them and when he did a weird sensation fell over him as the smell of dust and his mother's perfume invaded his nose.

He pushed away any insecurities and sad emotions that had the capability of filling him as he searched through he box for that one picture he prayed was not mistakenly thrown away. He absolutely had to find the picture.

When he did he had brought it up to his eyes slowly and almost lost his balance as tears filled his eyes. It was beautiful. It was Blair when she was only six. She wore a white sundress and had her curly brown locks tied in a high bun at the top of her head. It was one of those Kodak moment where the person didn't know you were snapping a shot of them. In the picture Blair was smiling prettily at the small boy who was holding out a flower to her. The boy was him, when he was younger as well.

Chuck smiled as soon as he had seen in for the first time in years. He was pretty sure it was the only shot of the two of them together, without anyone else in the picture. It was no natural and beautiful at the same time; Chuck almost felt stupid remembering the thought that pondered in his head as a small boy, thinking that he actually had a chance with Blair.

Chuck looked down at the picture and folded it back up and stuffed it into his wallet. He knew that Blair was pregnant with his baby now and he was on a mission to turn the tables around and make sure that everything happened the right way. That everything turned out the way Chuck had envisioned it.

That picture wasn't just something Chuck used to remind himself of all the passionate nights he and Blair had spent together, it showed what they looked like at their youth and with Blair's baby hopefully along the way, Chuck could only close his eyes and envision the images of them as kids as something their future child would look like. Whether it turned out to be a boy or girl, the child would surely resemble one parent.

And just like that it was suddenly that much easier for him to pack his bags and complete the goodbye letter he was writing to his father.

* * *

"Blair are you okay in there?" Roman called out from the other end of the door.

Blair flushed the toilet bowl once again and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes, I'm fine." She groaned.

She finally stood up off the cold tiled floor and walked over to the bathroom sink where she rinsed her mouth out. _Wasn't morning sickness only supposed to happen in the morning?_ She thought angrily. This feeling nauseated at random points in the day was taken its toll on her.

She then looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure she could notice any signs of pregnancy yet. Her face wasn't swelling or anything nor was her abdomen.

She then lifted her shirt and realized that she was really busting out of her bra. "Oh my!" she exclaimed loudly, when she turned to the side and realized that she was practically doubling in size.

When she finally whisked herself away from the mirror she opened the door to see Roman still standing there smiling holding a package.

"From Serena." He exclaimed joyfully.

Blair's eyes widened anxiously and she grabbed the package from him and ran into her room and tore it open to reveal its contents like an excited child on Christmas morning.

She read Serena's letter and felt a single tear drop fall from her eye. She truly did miss her best friend, but she didn't want to cry again so she tried not to think of her life back home. Just then she looked at the book. _What to Expect When Your Expecting, _it read. She smiled down at the book. "Thanks S." She said quietly to herself.

As soon as she started flipping through the contents and skimming through the facts she needed to know, she didn't feel so terrified. She didn't feel terrified like when she too the home pregnancy test, or when she went to see Dorothy at Plan Parenthood. Suddenly she felt at ease.

_Maybe a pregnancy wouldn't be the end of the world_, she thought positively_._ She then looked at that plump pillow besides the pillow that her head rested on every night and was brought back to the recent memories of sleeping alone, and going through the pregnancy alone without a man by her side. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her tummy, where her baby was growing.

She was well aware of the type of person that Chuck was, and she knew he was probably the furthest thing from a father, but for some reason she did wish for him to be by her side at that very moment.

* * *

"One way to Paris, France" He said gruffly to the flight attendant and wafted the green dollar bills in his hand.

"Your flight leaves in thirty minutes."

"Yes I know." He stated.

When he was done at the counter he took his seat among all of the middle class and few Upper Class flyers that waited patiently for their flights to board. Under any circumstances he would have flown on his private jet, but since he was technically running away, all of his business needed to stay discreet and he needed to make sure he went undisturbed or uninterrupted as he fled to Europe.

He then took out his wallet and carefully extracted the small paper of Harold Waldorf's address. The one he had carefully copied down when he opened the package from Serena. He knew exactly where he was going. She wasn't staying in Paris, but it was the only flight to France at the moment. He would find other means of transportation to travel to the south of France when he got there. He always figured something out.

He then removed the folded up picture of Blair and himself as children. He stared at it for so long that when his flight number was called, he stood up and smiled. He wouldn't allow himself to be scared; he wouldn't allow himself to run away from his mistakes any more. He was going to Blair, because she was carrying his baby and because he was sure that he loved her in some strange way.

"I'm coming to you Blair." He mumbled softly to himself as he tucked the picture carefully away and walked straight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena's jaw had dropped. As did Lily's, even Bart's. Erik however didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"You don't find this…" Lily tried to look for the right word. "…_surprising_?" she finished off dramatically.

Erik looked at Serena and shrugged. "I already knew." He exclaimed sheepishly.

Serena threw her hands up. "Great Erik." She said turning to leave the living room.

"Not so fast there." She heard Bart say loudly.

Serena turned around slowly, almost frightened. Never had Bart raised his voice to her. However when she turned around to search her mother's eyes for help, it didn't appear that Lily was on her side either. Lily's face was flushed red and her arms were crossed, just like always when she was furious.

"You knew about this Serena?" Bart asked, softening his tone.

Serena exhaled loudly and then moved to sit down on a chaise lounge. "Yeah, Blair told me right before she left."

"So that's the real reason why she left?" Lily said wincing.

"Yeah mom, that's why." Serena said looking down.

"And I take it that Eleanor doesn't know the real reason, Blair thought it would be best to run to her father." Lily said to no one in particular.

Serena nodded again. She looked at Erik who sat there stiffly, looking very uncomfortable and Bart who had his hands clasped together and appearing to be thinking intently about something.

"Just don't tell Eleanor. Blair said she would eventually, but now that you all know, the only thing I can really ask is for all of you to hold off. It really isn't any of our business anyway." Serena pleaded.

Lily stood still for a moment before nodding. "I understand. Erik and Bart you heard Serena, it's our duty not to repeat this." Serena smiled at her mother's notion. She half expected them not to be understanding about any of this. But she did make a point; it wasn't anyone's business to tell.

Bart nodded. "I'm just concerned about my son right now, that's all."

"I'm sure it's going to be alright," Lily started as she sat beside her fiancé.

Bart shook his head. "Funny this is what exactly is expected to happen to him. To go out and impregnate someone. I wasn't even aware that Nate Archibald and Ms. Waldorf had stopped dating, and that Blair and my son had been somewhat involved."

Serena pursed her lips but then raised her voice to a strong leveled tone. "Nate and Blair ended their relationship a while ago. What I do know is that something was going on with Blair and Chuck, it wasn't just a one night stand, and I know that Blair isn't a stupid girl. She wouldn't just let something like this happen, as your son wouldn't. They were both careful; I guess something just went wrong."

When no one answered, Serena continued. "I always felt that Chuck was serious about Blair in some way. He puts her up on a pedestal. It may not seem like him, but there are times when I've seen a side of him I've never seen before. Do check your credit card bill, you'll find out that he purchased a diamond necklace for her birthday. He calls and follows her around constantly and always asks to take her out. Even though you weren't aware, there was a relationship building."

Lily half smiled and put her hand over Bart's. "It will be fine dear, you see? He was _involved_ with her. They were a _couple_."

"I don't think it makes any of this okay." Bart said sternly.

Erik winced when he realized all of Serena's hard work had gone no where.

"I'm not saying it is." Serena broke in. "But we all read the letter he left. As parents you probably see it as being irresponsible because he got up and left without a goodbye and without a thought of schooling, but he fled to Europe because of Blair, because he's taking responsibility for his actions."

Serena wasn't sure why but the more it seemed like she was defending Blair, she was really defending _Chuck_. She hadn't even tried to but it was escaping her lips simultaneously. It was weird in a sense, but given everything that was happening, it was almost impossible to mention Blair's name without mentioning Chuck's and vice versa. It was like they were inseparable.

"Can I ask how Chuck found out about this? Did Blair tell him?" Erik wondered.

Serena looked at him and cocked her head to the side. She actually didn't know. With the time distance, it was a lot harder for them to contact each other over the phone and Blair rarely checked her e-mail.

Just then Bart stood up and everyone followed his lead. "If you'll excuse me I have to have some time to myself. I'm quite disappointed in Charles and have to find a way to speak to him. He backed out on school _and_ on the wedding."

Lily rushed to his side. "No don't even worry about the wedding, it's fine, we'll figure something out. And he mentioned in his letter that he would find a way to finish the semester in France the way Blair is."

"We'll see to that." He said gruffly, exiting the room but just then he turned to look back at Serena in particular.

"I appreciate you telling us what we need to know. I can't blame you for not telling us sooner, but I'd just like to let you know not to expect too much out of Charles. As much as it looks like he's doing the right thing by going there with her, he has no clue what he's in for. I feared that this day would come because my son is irresponsible enough to make the mistake of impregnating someone. Unfortunately for him the mistake of a child doesn't ever go away. The child is there forever."

"Maybe I'm just naïve, but I do think some part of him realizes that." Serena finished off smoothly, twirling the antique ring on her middle finger.

"I don't know what to expect from him anymore. What I'm telling you is not to expect too much, and I'm telling you to inform your friend of that as well." He finished off roughly before exiting the room.

* * *

Just as Serena tucked herself into bed there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Just then her mother appeared, with her cup of chamomile tea in her hand. She smiled at Serena and took a seat at the end of her bed. "Thank you for being honest with us." She said in her graceful tone.

"Chuck left the letter anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, it's just I didn't want you to tell Eleanor."

Lily waved a dismissive hand. "If you do not want me to, I certainly won't."

It was one of those times when Serena admired the family she came from. Her mother although completely elegant and graceful did have a wild, audacious past. She probably understood a lot more than Serena ever expected.

Something like this was evermore shocking; however it wasn't exactly happening to _Serena_. When Bart and Lily had found the letter Chuck had left them, it was strange how mortified they were that it was happening to _Blair._ The look they had given Serena was something like _this is what happens to you, not Blair; Blair Waldorf doesn't get knocked up_. Serena was certain this was a thought that would plague everyone's head as they discovered the real reason why Blair had fled. And why Chuck Bass followed.

Serena smiled. "Thank you mom."

"How is she anyway?" Lily asked curiously, a small smile forming on her lips.

Serena noticed her mother's smile and suddenly it felt okay to let it all out, and to finally talk to an adult, _a woman_, about all of this. "She's terrified." Serena stated honestly.

"Oh well she must be. Her dad is going to help her with everything?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that's the plan. She sent me an e-mail the other day saying that she has a tutor and her school work delivered to her everyday and they also found a doctor."

"That's really good to here. It's so good to hear that she will be taking care of things the right way. It's just a shame that there isn't a woman there to help her through this."

"Like Eleanor would qualify?" Serena toyed, raising her eyebrow.

Lily held back a smile. "Well, any woman that has given birth before would qualify. Blair's like a second daughter to me, if she wasn't so far I would have no troubles helping her through this." Lily said earnestly.

"That's really nice mom, I appreciate it."

"And I would just like to let you know with all of this happening and Charles suddenly taking involvement in the matter, I'm going to postpone the wedding to the summer…"

Serena sat up straight in her bed. "Mom really its—"

Lily waved her hand again. "No really it's for the best. Everyone is stressed, Charles can't leave Blair now. Perhaps by that time they can both attend, with school over and all, and by that time hopefully Eleanor will know, maybe they would feel comfortable coming back to the city."

Serena bit her plump lower lip. "I doubt she'll show her face here. Everyone will know in a second." _Yeah, Gossip Girl would have a ball_, Serena thought to herself.

"Well nothing needs to be decided now, but now I understand why you wanted to see her. Maybe soon you can. I give you permission to."

Serena embraced her mother after she was done speaking. "Thank you so much mom."

"But I do not think you should go there right away, give her time, after all she'll be very hormonal, and I think her and Chuck will need to spend some time together, getting used to this."

Serena raised an eyebrow, confusingly.

Lily nodded and kept the eye contact. "I know a lot more than you think; I was young once too you know."

Serena went to smile but just studied her mother's face and nodded. Whatever her mother _thought_ that knew, was probably nothing compared to the truth Serena knew. One thing was for certain; Blair and Chuck would need more than nine months to get used to things.

* * *

Blair loved the spot she sat in. she came to it everyday, day after day. After her excursion to the bathroom (because God forbid, her destiny entailed an excruciating amount of morning sickness.) she would come right to the tea room which sported timeless white whicker furniture and an assortment of exotic wildflowers in the surrounding. The room almost looked like a greenhouse, and as soon as the spring came in, the front portion of the tea room would be opened up, and would drop into the acres of garden and land that Harold Waldorf lived on.

At times her father would come out and asked if she needed anything, but for the most part she was content, and only wanted the joy of the peacefulness that the room brought to her. She wasn't used to the sensation or the gleaming beauty of nature after living in the city all her life. She loved every minute of it; the feel of the sun cascading through the glass, the fresh smell of the lilies and hydrangeas around her. It was all so natural and beautiful; Blair decided it was the best therapy, and best way to soak up all her time.

The past few days had been sudden for Blair. It seemed that as soon as she admitted her pregnancy to her father and Roman, the physical symptoms seemed to follow. With the help of Serena's book and her own personal research she felt strongly about her baby. She knew that she would find a way to do everything right, to have the baby be born healthy and gorgeous, just how she intended.

Sometimes she was brought back to the day of when she had to speak about it. To Serena, to her father. She wondered how painful it would be when she finally told her mother and…Chuck.

Blair still couldn't escape how surreal her father's reaction was. Sometimes she wondered if he really did feel disappointed in her. She was his only child, his little girl. She was Ivy League bound. She was born and bred a beautiful, intelligent princess and it seemed that with one action she threw it all away. She felt _guilty _about it all.

So day after day, she appeared in the kitchen with a pretty smile on her face. She wore a girly headband on her head everyday, to remind him of the days when she was young and innocent. She tried to talk about all the other things that they used to speak about, and she brought up Audrey Hepburn frequently the way she used to when she was a child first stunned by the old time actress's appearance.

When her professor came over with her schoolwork, she worked hard and stayed concentrated to show her father that she wouldn't give up; she would continue just the way she had before.

But sometimes it seemed so exhausting, trying so hard for his approval, when he never showed any disappointment. Sometimes before she fell asleep in her large bed, she would shed tears because she didn't understand how her father could love her after what had happened.

So it all resulted in this tearoom, this indoor serenity. This was the place where she always ended up at, to salvage her problems and soak up her emotions. Even though it was still technically winter and the room was chilly at times, the cold was not at all brutal the way it was in New York and so a simple cashmere cardigan would simply do.

She had read in one of her baby books that playing soft music and easing oneself into a gentle, soothing environment could help the baby form nicely, and ultimately help the baby relax.

Blair had followed obediently upon reading those words. She played a share of classical music, to soft rock, and easy listening tunes. Sometimes she would read stories and her baby articles out loud in the garden while keeping one hand firmly over her abdomen, as if she was speaking to her unborn child.

Blair placed down the novel she was reading and closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. Here in her zone, she went undisturbed in this bliss.

She placed her hand back on her tummy and smiled while her eyes were still closed. In this place nothing could harm her. She was certain. It was like a protective bubble she had built for herself. And for the baby.

* * *

The car pulled up at the address. "This is it?" Chuck Bass said slowly to the driver. He wasn't sure if he spoke any English, after all he was in _France_. Chuck shrugged and took out the Euros he had in his wallet. _Whatever_, he thought. No matter where in the world you decide to go, everyone understood _money_.

Chuck exited the town car and removed his luggage from the trunk. He had to admit that he wasn't used to taking care of things on his own. Back in Manhattan someone would have carefully removed his luggage from the trunk and had it delivered for him.

_Not anymore_.

He stood before Harold Waldorf's French estate. It was enormous, and extravagant, even Chuck had to admit. He didn't spend much time thinking about the house, but more of what Blair was doing inside, at this very moment.

Without any more hesitation he walked up to the front door and pressed his knuckles on the surface, before knocking hardly.

So many thoughts passed through his mind and he suddenly felt jittery, or nervous… something of that sort. All he knew was that he never felt it before.

Within a few minutes he heard the lock turn and the door swung open to reveal Harold Waldorf himself.

Suddenly Chuck lost himself. He took off his sunglasses and corrected his slouching posture. He didn't have much time to think. Chuck wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this should have been blatantly obvious. One of three people could have answered the front door, Chuck just hadn't anticipated his speech for when Blair's dad did.

To Chuck's surprise, Harold smiled warmly and took a step forward and held out his hand to Chuck.

Chuck half smiled and shook his hand obediently. "Mr. Waldorf." He said unevenly.

Harold moved out of the way to let Chuck walk in. "Please Charles, call me Harold. My my, you have certainly grown." He said happily.

Chuck nodded and suddenly felt better when he realized that he hadn't been shot down on the front doorstep.

Just then Harold passed him swiftly and gathered his luggage.

"Oh no, let me." Chuck said quickly.

Harold shook his head. "Now now don't you worry, I've been expecting you."

Chuck looked at him puzzled, but then immediately remembered his purpose for being here. "How is she?" Chuck asked first. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't even practiced how this would go.

At that very moment it became very clear that Harold knew that Blair herself did not inform Chuck of the pregnancy, but Harold's beaming smile and knowing eyes said it all. He knew exactly why Chuck was here.

Harold walked back in and shut the back door upon dumping Chuck's luggage in the foyer. "She's doing well. But I think she'll do a lot better now that you're here."

Chuck winced. "I don't know about that yet sir."

Harold smiled again and put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "She's been waiting for you."

Chuck raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I believe so." Harold informed him.

Chuck nodded and looked around. "Where is she?" he breathed.

"In the sun room, out back. Go to her now." Harold said softly as he disappeared up the stairs.

Chuck nodded and smiled back at him for the first time. He knew that Harold was glad he was there and he approved of him. Chuck felt so much lighter gathering that much. He was also grateful for the privacy he was given, upon greeting Blair for the first time in weeks.

* * *

She was beautiful.

She hadn't even turned, but as soon as he walked to the back, he saw the beauty she surrounded herself in, and with her dark head turned to him, all he could do was imagine how exquisite she was.

He came closer to her and soon enough he was only a few yards away from her. There was a chiseled fountain spurring water peacefully right before her, and exotic flowers suffocating her. As he came closer to her, he heard her speaking softly, reading from a book. Her voice sounded so sweet and delicate.

Without another thought he let his footsteps on the ground go noticed, but she still didn't turn her head. He took his actions seriously and walked around the bench and within seconds he was standing right before her.

She looked up slowly and when both their eyes met, her breath hitched in her throat as her lips parted in shock.

"I'm here Blair." He said seriously, never leaving her eyes.

She stood up slowly and dropped the book on the bench and reached out to touch his chest. "Chuck." She whispered, still dazed.

He looked her up and down. She didn't look different. She wasn't swollen around her stomach or in her cheeks yet. With the lavender dress and matching cardigan she was wearing however, it did seem as if her chest grew. In a way it seemed like she filled out a bit, and instead of being very thin she looked healthier. Her hair was in its trademark curls accented with a multicolored headband. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were still plump and painted light pink. He wanted to do nothing more than kiss her right then and there.

"Why are you here?" She broke in, her voice finally stable and even. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted one eyebrow, pondering for his next response. Chuck contained himself from shaking his head in disapproval. He knew this act. She was trying to act cold, and independent, like she didn't need him or didn't want him here. He wasn't buying it for another second. She needed someone by her side, to help her through this, whether she liked it or not.

Upon entering the sun room Chuck felt a strange sensation come over him. Out of no where it seemed like all of the scheming, all of the flirting and immature seductions had come to an end. Upon entering this room, suddenly Blair and he weren't such cold, scheming people. She was carrying his baby, and all of the fighting, the bickering, all of the tension that usually rode in between Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf was no match for reality. It didn't make sense for them to act like immature seventeen year olds when Blair was pregnant. When they were both about to become parents.

He took the initiative and stepped closer to her so that their faces were inches apart. He was shocked when she didn't yell at him or push him away. Instead she closed her eyes and tilted her chin upwards as she let her arms fall to her sides. He brushed his lips past her cheek and right up to her ear.

"I had to see you." He said seriously as he moved back and gently kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly like she had been woken up from a dream. Her eyes were hazy and her expression was evident that she was completely mesmerized.

She suddenly gulped as one of his hands touched her linen covered abdomen. She hissed at the contact and suddenly understood.

"How do you know?" she asked confusingly.

Chuck shook his head still starring down at her stomach in amazement and then moved to sit in the place she was seated in only moments before. With this, he was now eye level with her abdomen. He looked up into her eyes which were masked with hurt, confusion, and fear. When he saw a tear form in the corner of one of her doe eyes, he closed his eyes, so that he wouldn't witness her pain and without another thought he leaned into her and pressed his face against her cashmere covered stomach.

"You're not mad?" she asked, her voice quivering. He broke away from her and looked back up into those sad brown eyes and shook his head no.

She stared at him long and hard for the next few minutes and he looked up and waited patiently for her next reaction. Suddenly she collapsed onto the ground in front of him and began to cry hysterically, leaning down and bringing her tear stung face level to her thighs.

Chuck was quick on his feet and within seconds sat himself on the ground right next to her. He hesitantly trembled as he moved his hand to the small of her back, where he stroked and caressed her gently.

She shocked him when she leaned up and wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears seep through his white dress shirt. He wrapped his arms back around hers quickly and held her securely as she cried and choked on her tears, right in his arms. He felt his heart beat fast and felt a sense of panic as he felt her shaking, as he felt the tiny shrieks that echoed from her painful cry. It hurt him to see here like this.

It hurt him in every way possible upon bringing him to the deepest state of confusion. Not once had he ever understood what gentle was, and now Blair needed gentle, because she was so fragile at this moment. What was he to do? What was he to say?

"Blair, shhh I'm here now." He whispered again into her curly hair.

Within a few seconds he heard her mumble a response. "I'm so scared." She admitted to him.

"I'm right here." He said soothingly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Embracing Chuck was different than when her father had embraced her. This time she suddenly didn't possess that hollow feeling. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense, like the pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting together. Maybe she needed the father of her baby to be here, maybe that was the only way it was supposed to be.

There were so many questions to ask one another but for the moment all that mattered was that they were in each other's arms. Chuck held onto her for what felt like forever and Blair cried into his shoulder and told him everything she was feeling.

He was a monster. The monster under her bed that she feared but was evermore curious to discover. She wasn't sure why he was here, why he wasn't scared, or how he even found out. She was sure that during the hours of his flight and the sole time for preparation to visit her, he did not have some sort of epiphany. She was sure enough to say that he did not come to France a changed man, but he had come with a mission, _a duty_. Harold had told her that men aren't so easy to turn or look away when they know a woman is carrying his child. From the moment Blair met Chuck she was almost certain that he only knew what the _wrong_ was about, but somehow he had come to her now, and done the _right_.

"I'm in this with you Blair." He said to her, while tightening the embrace. When he finally said the words, Blair cried out her last cry, closed her eyes, and finally let herself breathe.

It seemed like they had both done the impossible. He had fled his life back home to be with Blair, and Blair finally didn't put up a wall. It probably wouldn't stay like this for much longer, but for right now, it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone had told Blair Waldorf a year ago today that she would be spending the next nine months living with Chuck Bass, she probably would have murdered that said person, and then Chuck in good time.

She lay on her side, still stuck in bed, knowing very well that it was getting late and she was being nothing short of lazy. The sunlight was streaming in through the sheer curtains and Blair could hear the subtle movements coming from downstairs.

Just down the hall was the newest arrangement to Harold Waldorf's French estate, and that was the company of Mr. Chuck Bass. Blair wondered at that very moment, what he was doing, if he was even still in bed, or was he apart of the noise and movement coming from below.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the pale ceiling and enormous chandelier. As if her life wasn't dramatic enough at the moment, Chuck had to just go and enter in on her problems. Yesterday had been surreal; he had shown up without a call, without any notice, without a _warning_. Blair was pretty sure that their last confrontation marked the end of any friendship, or any feelings towards one another. But then he came and put his arms around her and told her that he was in this with her. He had known about the pregnancy somehow, and he wasn't angry. He wasn't scared. He wasn't acting strange (Except technically Chuck acting nice on any occasion defined the term, strange.) the way Blair did.

Just then Blair reached over to her nightstand and lifted her phone. She wasn't sure if text messages would go through to America, but hell she was going to try, no matter what kind of fee came with it. She scrolled down to Serena's name and began her text.

**Hey S how r things? Things r great here, Chuck Bass showed up and is supporting me in the pregnancy! Who knew? Well I guess he did and my question is how the hell did he find out?!**

After it was sent, Blair hastily placed the phone back down on her nightstand and contemplated on whether or not she was too harsh on her only best friend. Truth was Serena was the only one who knew, so technically she could be the only person to blame. When Blair first had the pregnancy scare, upon even taking the test Serena had gone to Chuck behind Blair's back and asked him for help. Given, as a best friend's duty, one must always look out for their friend but in cases like these, there was no exception when it involved Chuck.

Blair tried rolling out of bed, but found it slightly hard. Today was going to be nothing but awkward. Yesterday was strange enough, strange in a good way though. Blair had to silently admit that Chuck did deserve a trophy after the performance he gave. He actually seemed like a genuine human being, who cared.

But _afterwards_ seemed to go by in some sort of blur. As Harold, Roman, and Blair settled at the table, one of the maid's started a place setting for Chuck who as well joined them for dinner. All while eating silently Blair was well aware that another maid was unpacking Chuck's items in one of the many guest rooms. Blair ate hastily, and with each gulp of food, felt a nervous shock to her stomach, upon gathering the information that Chuck wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

After dinner, more awkwardness followed. Harold and Roman thought it would be best to leave Blair and Chuck alone, to talk, or to spend some time alone perhaps. Blair admired their respect for privacy in some weird way, but at the same time, wanted nothing more than for the awkwardness to be over. Chuck didn't seem like he had much to say either, so for hours to come, until the two both decided they should head up to bed, sat beside each other in the living area, in complete silence watching AMC.

Afterwards as Blair shut off the television and walked up to her room, she felt anxious to explode, anxious to turn around to the boy who impregnated her, walking closely behind, anxious to tell him everything she was feeling. Everything from the baby, to how it could have possibly happened, to the last time they had fought. But she had felt so tired and weak, physically and emotionally. Upon walking into her bedroom she turned her head slowly only to see Chuck walking down to his room and mumbling a soft 'goodnight'.

Blair rose up from her bed and tried not to think of the uncomfortable situations she was placed in yesterday. As if a pregnancy wasn't uncomfortable enough. Blair put her feet on the cold wooden floor and half expected to see her gorgeous cat purring and rubbing up against her. When he didn't she pouted slightly, missing the small animals' presence. Just then as soon as her body was vertical with the floor, she felt that rush of morning sickness sweep over her, and soon enough it was like every other day's routine, hand over her mouth, and a quick speed to the bathroom.

While rushing to the bathroom she quickly thought of the way Chuck said he would be there for her, yet she felt as if he wasn't at this very moment, or last night when he so coldly mumbled goodnight without turning around to look at her.

So much for _caring_.

* * *

Chuck Bass had never felt more uncomfortable or alone in his young life. He had thought he was doing the right thing by coming all the way to France to be there for Blair. But what did that even all mean? Be there for her? What were his real intentions? Did he come here for some answers, did he come here for Blair and only Blair, for the baby, or was he only acting on impulse?

Then yesterday happened and Chuck even surprised himself by how calm and collected he acted. He was tender, he was gentle, he was _understanding_. He possessed traits he wasn't even aware that he had.

At that very moment he turned and looked at the clock beside his nightstand and saw that it was a little past twelve. Back in the Upper East Side he would never have slept that late, even though he had every right to do what he damn well pleased. Funny thing was that there was always somewhere to be, something to do back home, and yet here he was with an adult responsibility and he already sensed himself slacking.

As he forced himself out of bed and walked up to the door he contemplated his future actions, although faced much difficulty and confusion in his mind. He knew that he had to get it right with Blair this time, not just for his sake or her sake, but for the baby's sake. He knew it was a mission now, because it was obvious that Blair wasn't giving the baby up.

Just as his hand was on the doorknob and he exited the room he wondered how far along Blair was, because she didn't exactly look like someone that was pregnant, and at last night's dinner, she certainly didn't have an appetite like someone who was pregnant.

Just as his body was set in the hallway, he heard Blair's door open and saw a gush of dark chocolate hair sweep by him.

"Morning Waldorf--" he said but was cut off by his own shock.

Blair Waldorf did indeed go face to face with him for a few seconds, with one hand over her mouth, the other waving slightly, while she heaved and rushed into the bathroom, unable to murmur a simple hello.

Within seconds he heard the bathroom door close and the sound of her throwing up echoed through the halls from where he stood in place completely taken by surprise.

Chuck wasn't completely open or okay with the sounds of someone puking and he was certainly thrown off his boat by seeing Blair get her rush of morning sickness right in front of him. Chuck exhaled loudly feeling even more uncomfortable and confused then when he first arrived.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Blair flushed the toilet bowl but remained on the floor, pressing her back up against the nearest wall. It was enough vomiting for one morning, but her stomach still wasn't settled so she felt it was best to stay in the bathroom for a while.

Blair covered her face with her hands in complete embarrassment even though she was completely alone. The first interaction between her and Chuck was her waving while trying not to puke in the hallway, while he stood there completely motionless in his Brooks Brothers pajamas. Talk about mortifying.

She had at least hoped that their first meeting would be at breakfast and that maybe today they could start to talk, and lay out a few things on the table. Talk about options, talk about how they were going to live together. Today was really the first day they would be meeting, because all emotions were pushed aside, for they had been revealed and dismissed the day before.

Blair found it hard to gain the strength back in her legs, and her head still pounded as that feeling of nausea swept over her again. It was worst than the very time she was drunk. Serena wasn't there. She wasn't there to hold her hair back and tell her that everything was going to be okay. And the nausea wouldn't fade over time and she wouldn't just sober up, drink a large coffee the next morning and say goodbye to the sickness. No, this type of torture would do away in a few months, and would keep returning to her like clockwork until then.

Just as she closed her eyes and tried to relax, she heard a gentle knock on the door. In some sad way she wished it was her Dad, even Roman, but had a funny feeling of who it really was.

"Blair." He murmured. His voice was low and soft, two traits Blair had never known that Chuck possessed.

She didn't answer but waited for him to just barge in and question her and to act stupid and lost, like every future teenage father was bound to.

"I'm not going to come in if you don't want me to." He said in that soothing tone. "We can talk this way if you want to. We can figure this out with a door in between us if that's what you really want."

Blair shut her eyes again, this time clenching them painfully shut, letting out a grunt and raking her hands through her messy brown hair. She pictured him on the other side, stumbling for his words, leaning against the door, one masculine hand on the knob, contemplating of whether who was in control.

Blair still didn't answer, and she knew that he hadn't moved an inch, and that he knew she was truly listening.

"I don't know what to do; I'm not sure what to do. This never happened to me before, despite what you may think."

Blair half smiled.

"But I'm here now and I guess that's a good place to start. Sooner or later you're going to have to see it. You're going to have to see that I'm trying and I won't stop trying."

Blair almost felt something in her heart stir, something set off. It was a strange sensation, and deep down Blair wanted to believe that Chuck was capable of making her feel this way. Of caring. Of not being selfish and shrewd. He said he was trying and Blair knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't stop trying. Chuck Bass didn't give up on what he wanted, whether it was the mindless girls he called conquests, or proving to his father that he could be worth something, or proving to Blair that he was really in this with her.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this but… we need each other. This baby needs us, not one of us, both of us. Without one of its parents, that baby is going to born cold and out of touch with reality. Having one of us as parents will make that baby a monster, but if he or she has both of us I think it can be okay. I think we can bring out the best in each other."

Blair looked down at her abdomen, at her unborn child and felt some sort of movement. She wasn't sure if it was possible, if it could even happen this early in the pregnancy but Blair was certain she felt something. The baby felt something. She put her delicate hands over her stomach and willed herself not to cry, not to let Chuck's word touch her that easily. She wasn't sure she was ready to let Chuck touch her baby.

"That's _our_ baby you have in there Blair, not yours, not mine…_ours_. Sooner or later I won't respect your wishes, and I'll just break down the door if that's what it takes to be a father." He finished off before pushing open the door, and letting the sharp sound of the door's thud hitting the wall echo in her ears.

When he stepped into the bathroom he saw her on the ground, hands over her stomach, tears glistening in her eyes, and the most lost of expressions lay on her pretty face.

Chuck took a few steps closer to her, hands trembling slightly, evidence of his fright out in the open. Once he stood before her he held out his hand and looked at her for several moments.

Blair looked up at him with question in her eyes, with wonder in her mind, and hope in her heart. Was it another challenge for Chuck Bass or did he actually get it? Was he here for real, marking his words and asking her to trust him? Where did they go from here? And most importantly, did he understand what he said when he swore to be a father…for life, not just for the pregnancy?

Blair stared up at his hand, held out to her and closed her eyes in confusion, maybe for the last time. This time around the same round of questions lay before her, and it was time for her to understand and mark her place as a future parent. She had to try. She had to try too.

And so she took his hand.


End file.
